Rainbow And Earth
by Artimis99
Summary: What if Xander had a best friend who became a Ranger with them? Topazia isn't any Ranger though, she's the Rainbow Ranger, controller of all that the other's don't, leader of the Mystic Force. However, is the duty too much for the poor 15-year-old girl with a serious monophobic case? Not with Xander by her side. The two will always be there for each other, rainbow and earth.XanXOC
1. Broken Spell Part One

_**Hey guys! So, out of all the Power Rangers, Mystic Force is my favorite, with Dino Thunder as a close second! So, this is a story about the series being redone with a new Ranger added, named Topazia. She can control emotions, moods, and other stuff that none of the Rangers can. Please enjoy my story! The whole story is in Topazia's Point of View.**_

_**I don't own Mystic Force.**_

"Ready Taz?" My friend Vida asked, smirking through Maddie's camera.

"Let's do this!" I yelled, pumping my fist in the air. Madison laughed.

"And… ACTION!" Vida yelled.

"Yo yo yo what up peoples? This is the Tazmanian DJ here to give you the concert experience of your life! Now, DJ Vida, what should I sing first?"

"Yo yo what up? DJ Vida in the house! Taz, try In The End," Vida suggested. I smiled.

"Sure! Here we go! Xan, give me a beat." My best friend, Xander, put the karaoke track in the CD player. I started singing and rapping, sometimes dancing with Xander and Vida. When the song was over, everyone stood there, smiling.

"Well, don't just stand there! Applaud!" I laughed. Xander started smiling and clapping, going to stand next to me.

"Isn't she just amazing? Ladies and gentlemen, I give you… THE TAZMANIAN DJ!" he ended dramatically. I laughed even harder and hugged him.

"And this is one of my four best friends, the Aussie! Give him a round of applause!" I joked. He smiled and pulled me in closer with one arm around my shoulder.

"Awwww aren't they cute?" Chip said from the other side of the store. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut it Chocolate Chip!" I said. He laughed.

"Well well, look who it is! Little Gem and her friends, what a surprise!" a squeaky little voice squealed. I rolled my eyes and felt Xander's arm tighten it's grip around me.

"What do you want Torres?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Well Topazia," she said, stretching out her use of my full name, "I was hoping you could show me the new releases in Justin Beiber CD's that I asked for?" she smirked.

"For the gajillionth time, we don't carry Justin Beiber, or whatever you listen to. We have good music though." I said, gritting my teeth.

"I asked you to get me his CD's though," she pointed out.

"Just because I work at a music store and control the requests for what CD's we get shipped in, doesn't mean that I am going to get horrible music stocked just because you asked me to. Your daddy's money doesn't buy you enough of my respect to put in an order for just you. Hate to break it to you honey, but you got to earn it, and you haven't. So until you get off of that imaginary throne of yours and stop looking down at me, Justin Beiber, and whatever idiot you request, unless they are actually good, will NOT be put into the store. Make sense?"

"Well, my daddy has enough money to shut this dump down unless you give me what I want. Make sense? I hope it went through your tiny little head."

Now let me make something clear. I, Topazia Esmeralda Rodriquez, hate Lily Jazmin Torres with every fiber of my being. I hate her, and her snotty captain of the basketball and football boyfriend, Jack Salazar. He's always hitting on me, and every time I refuse, he blows a fuse. And he asks me out every time I see him, which is sadly like twice a day, because I see him at school, then he comes to the store to ask, then on the weekends and vacations, he comes twice to ask. Xander hates him too, so he's always there when Jack shows up, glaring protectively at him.

I love Xander.

I meant that in a best friend way by the way, not romantic.

Speaking of the devil, Jack came up.

"Hey cutie, what's happening?" he asked, checking me out.

"Nothing much, just looking at the world's two LARGEST IDIOTS, one who can't take a hint that I don't want to go out with him," I muttered.

"Hey, don't be that way sweetie," he grinned, trying to put his arm around my waist. Xander pulled me behind him.

"She doesn't want to go out with you. Now, take a hint and beat it," he growled. Jack rolled his eyes, and left with Lily.

"Thanks Xandy," I murmured into his chest. He sighed and played with my hair.

"No problem, Tazzy. Let's get back to work," he suggested.

"I would suggest that too," a voice said behind us. Uh-oh.

"Toby!" Madison exclaimed.

"Hey, uh- nice snorkel, boss." Xander said, flicking it.

"Um, aren't you taking the day off today?" Vida asked.

"Yes, I-" Toby stopped to take his snorkel off, causing Chip to laugh. "Yes, I am. In fact, I was at the beach! Uh, snorkeling with the little fishies, and one came up to me with his big fish eyes and said, 'Are your employees cleaning the store like they said they would?' Now, I have to go back to the water, and tell him, 'No!'"

"Why don't you relax boss? Take a breather! I'll rally the troops for ya," Xander exclaimed, leading Toby out of the store.

"Alright, you heard the man. Snap to it! Chip, grab a broom. Madison, you'll watch the store. Vida, throw out the trash," he said, clapping his hands and walking away. "Snap snap!" he yelled, jumping onto a chair. My mouth dropped, and Vida looked at me. She knew that I was hurt because it seemed like Xander forgot about me while he was being bossy.

"I'm gonna take a break and get something to eat. You want some food?" I asked. Vida sighed and put an arm around my shoulder.

You probably think I shouldn't be this sad, but the truth is, I have a psychological problem where I can't be alone. And having your best friend forget about you, well, that makes you feel pretty alone. Vida, Madison, Xander, and Chip have all accepted it, and Xander became my personal bodyguard. He was with me at all times. At that moment, I had never felt so… depressed.

"You jerk face, snotty, idiotic, moron-like rodent! How dare you forger Topazia like that?" Vida screeched. Xander turned around and looked at me in Vida's arms, like I was about to cry.

"Oh god, Tazzy, I'm so sor-"

"Save it Xander. I'll take out the trash, kay Vida?" I said, marching away. Xander looked like I punched him in the face. I practically did. We never, ever call each other by our full names. I call him Xan, or Xandy, and he calls me Toph, Taz, Tazzy, or Topaz. Sometimes he calls me Gemmy, because my name sounds like two gems, Emerald and Topaz. We only call each other by or first names when we are upset with each other.

"And what are you doing?" I heard Madison ask him. I gathered the trash and threw it in the dumpster behind the building. When I walked back in, an earthquake started.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Xander shouted, jumping up from the chair.

"No duh Sherlock!" I screamed, falling on my knees.

"Everyone take cover!" Vida shouted. I tried to crawl, but CD's were falling left and right.

"It's the end of the world! Just kidding," Chip laughed.

"Chip!" Madison yelled, pulling him to safety. Records started falling on me, hard. After a while, it stopped.

"Is it over?" Madison asked, peering out from behind a desk.

"I'm alive!" Chip exclaimed.

"Oh great," Madison said, looking at the store, "the store's messier than before!"

"Wait, where's Taz?" Xander asked. I coughed.

"Over here," I called weakly. During the earthquake, a shelf fell on me, flattening me to the ground.

"Taz!" they all screamed, rushing towards me. I coughed.

"Get this off of her guys!" Vida screeched. I felt the shelf get pulled off of me, and then I felt arms gently lift me up. I cried into Xander;s chest, and he pulled me onto his lap, rubbing circles on my back. Clockwise, counterclockwise. Clockwise, counterclockwise. Clockwise, counterclockwise. Over and over again.

"Let's go outside, guys," Xander murmured. He gently carried me, with my arms around his neck, and his around my waist. I buried my face in his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MYSTIC FORCE~~~~~

~~~~XANDER~~~~~~MADISON~~~~~VIDA~~~~~~NICK~~~~~~CHIP~~~~~TOPAZIA~~~~~~~

"Well, now that the city has escaped death, they are celebrating in many different ways," Madison told the camera.

"Some use physical activity," she said, taping me and Xander, who's back I was on as he flipped his skateboard in the air and winked at the camera. I laughed and waved, not slipping off.

"Some listen to music," she continued, looking at Vida, sitting on the truck.

"And some eat," she finished, shooting a take of Chip eating a pizza. I laughed.

"Of course he's eating! It's Chip!" I yelled.

"That was an example of the non-human species," Madison pointed out.

"Somebody, help me!" An old man called. We all turned and went over to him.

"Please someone! Anyone! I need help! It's my brother! We were walking just up the road and some creature grabbed him," Xavier cocked his head and my eyes widened. A creature grabbed him? Knowing that I believe in creatures, magic, and superstitions, Xander grabbed my hand. I squeezed it tight. That just sounded, abnormal.

"It's just out of town. The creature took him into the woods!" the old man finished. Murmurs of "No" and "Nuh-uh" were heard. The woods? That's the most dangerous, forbidden, darkest part of Briarwood.

"Who does this man think he is? Asking someone to go into the woods," Xander told Vida.

"I'll help," I volunteered.

"WHAT?" My four friends screamed.

"I said, I'll help," I told them calmly.

"Taz, it's too dangerous! You can get lost or… killed!" Vida yelled.

"By what? You don't believe in superstitions or magic like I do V! It's made me a freak show all of my life, and I still stick by it! You're just giving excuses because you don't think I can handle it!" I yelled louder.

"Tazzy, it's not safe. Please," Xander begged. I sighed.

"I have to Xandy. I have to."

"Will somebody please help me?" the old man said, looking at me. I nodded.

"I will," I said, and another voice agreed. We all looked at a boy fixing his motorcycle.

"I can use a break," he said.

"Thank you! Both of you!" the old man said as the boy got up and walked over. The man hugged both of us.

"Hey, um- I'm Xander. You're probably new around here, don't know the facts. There's just one- you go into those woods, you don't come out,"

"I heard about it. This guy needs help, and nobody else in this city seems to care except for her."

"I'll go with you guys," Vida said. My jaw dropped. Vida Rocca is going to the woods? Does she have a fever? "Not everyone in this town is a coward." The boy smiled.

"I'll go too! I've always wanted to go on a dangerous quest! This is a dangerous quest right?" Chip asked.

"Yea, it is," Vida answered.

"Oh sweet!" Chip exclaimed. Vida rolled her eyes and walked over.

"Well let's go!" The boy and I exclaimed.

When we got to the beginning of the forest, the old man turned around. "Are you sure you want to help? These woods are very scary."

"You ask a lot of questions for someone who's brother is in danger." the boy accused.

"Very well."

"Are we in danger?" Chip asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No Chip, but this man's brother is." I replied. We heard a car honking and saw Madison and Xander in Vida's truck. I started laughing. Xander's in it now.

"Xander, I told you if you ever took your car I'd rearrange your limbs," Vida threatened.

"Well, you're going into the woods to never return. As if you're ever going to see it again!" Xander replied.

"He's a good point," Chip replied.

"You're my sister. Where you go, I go," Madison said.

"What am I, chopped liver? Everybody cames because of the new boy and Vida," I muttered.

"I'll come because of you," Xander said. I smiled.

Soon we were walking through the actual woods. Xander stayed next to me the whole time, putting his arm around my shoulder at every unearthly noise. I smiled.

"Woah, it's creepy out here," Vida said.

"Got that right," Xander agreed, holding me closer.

"Huh? What was that? I felt that, something weird," Madison said.

"I felt it too," I answered.

"Wait. Where's the old man?" the boy asked. He was right. He seemed to have disappeared.

"Ten seconds in the woods and we're already lost," I muttered. Xander looked at me.

"It's gonna be fine Tazzy." Xander whispered.

"Oh oh right!" Chip cheered.

All of continued walking.

"So, newbie, what's your name? Or should we all call you Newbie for now on?" Xander asked.

"Nick Russell. Suppose you don't have a last name, Xander?" Nick replied.

"It's Bly," Xander responded.

"What's your name?" Nick asked me.

"Topazia Rodriquez. The girls over there-" I said, pointing at Madison and Vida. "Are Madison and Vida Rocca. Two completely different twins. Vida's more wild and into music, and Maddie's more calm, collected, and into videos and photography. The boy there is Charlie aka Chip Thorn. He is completely in love with food. And you've met my favorite of them all, Xander, who is vain, bossy, loves his skateboard, and of course showing off. By the way, if you tell the others I called him my favorite, I will kill you!" I replied. Nick smiled.

"What do you like then?" he asked.

"Pretty much a mix of all the things. I skateboard, love music and photography, and food is awesome. However, I'm not vain and bossy, but sometimes I do show off. Right Xandy?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Right."

"Xandy?" Nick asked, amused.

"I call Xander Xandy and he calls me Tazzy. Really the only times we call each other by our real names is when we are talking about the other to someone else, or when we're mad at each other. It's kind of scary when he calls me Topazia," I laughed.

"It's scary when you call me Xander," he told me, laughing.

"How did you guys become friends?" Nick asked.

"I met Tazzy when we were eight. I had just moved to Briarwood from Australia, and kids made fun of me for my accent, and kids made fun of Tazzy because of her name, looks, and because she has a loneliness problem. I can't blame her, her parents are never home, she practically lives with me. Anyways, she was basically the only one not teasing me, and we became best friends." Xander explained. I smiled.

"That's super cool," Nick said.

"You can be our friend too Nick. You can hang out with us if you want, and we can help you get a job at Rock Porium." I offered. Nick smiled.

"I'd like that," he said. We both smiled at him.

The three of us heard Chip talking about an evil witch.

"You've been reading too many fairytales, friend. Guys, there's no such thing as witches," Nock said.

"Says you," I replied. Then something creepy and evil showed up behind him. Xander gripped me closer and I hung on to him.

"Oh, now we're playing. Oh, someone's behind me! I'm so scared! BOO!" Nick teased.

"There is someone behind you!" Vida pointed out. Nick turned around and saw the cloaked figure.

"Aah!" he yelled, jumping closer to us. The figure walked towards us with it's hands out and moaning.

"Anyone wanna run?" Madison asked.

"Or we can try. But it won't do," Xander responded. Suddenly, people jumped out and started surrounding us.

"It's got friends!" Vida exclaimed.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" I yelled.

"Watch out!" Vida said. Then we heard someone yell something I didn't hear correctly. Five brooms came from the sky and dragged us through the sky, away from the monsters. I held onto Xander tightly with one hand and the broom with another, him doing the same to me. We were dropped off (literally) at a tree. I landed on Xander, screaming.

"Okay. So, Nick, know you know why no one goes into these woods," Xander said, stepping closer to Nick.

"Xan, relax." I said.

"Stay out of it, Taz," he said, stepping closer.

"Please stop Xandy," I begged.

"STAY OUT OF IT TOPAZIA!" he screamed. My eyes widened.

"Dude!" Nick yelled. I ran to the tree and into the opening thing.

The inside was insane. I can't believe it! This place is decked out! Suddenly, I felt a pressure on my back shove me. I turned around and saw Xander.

"What do you want?" I spat. He looked down.

"Tazzy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap, and I didn't mean to call you Topazia. Please forgive me," he begged. I sighed.

"It hurt, Xandy. You know it did!" I said. He looked at me, and pulled me into his arms against his chest.

All of a sudden we heard a voice.

"I thought it best if I brought you here," it replied. Xander walked closer to them, and I held one of his hands, whimpering.

"Hi, I'm Xander. Really nice place here, it's really, um, wooden," he said. I rolled my eyes.

All of a sudden, sparks caused six different brooms to appear. The figure threw off it's cloak.

"I am the sorceress Udonna," the lady said. "Welcome to my home."

"Nice place, Miss Udonna," I said politely. She smiled at me.

"When the six of you stepped into the forest, you entered a magical dimension." she explained.

"A parallel dimension outside of Briarwood? Do we live in a great city or what?" Chip exclaimed.

"Ten years ago, there was a battle in our world. Dark magic conquered our realm, and was in your dimension, when we finally defeated them, and sent them to the Underworld, but was a great cost. The gate was sealed with a powerful spell. However, during the recent earthquake, a crack appeared in the gate, and evil has slipped through," Udonna told us.

"Um, remember me? Xander? I was just wondering what does that have to do with us?" Xander asked.

"It could mean the end of both our worlds." Udonna told us, turning around. I whimpered and ander pulled me closer.

"I don't want the world to end." I said, looking up at him.

"It won't," he told me.

"Um, miss, none of us are buying this fairytale," Nick told her.

"Your little friend there does," she said pointing at me. "And this is not a fairytale. What I tell you is what happened."

"Guys," Nick started.

"Hey, Let's hear what she has to say. We can still leave after that." Vida interrupted.

"The Book of the Unknown. Everything in it is everything we don't know."

"What kind of language is that? I've never seen it before?"

"It is the language of the Ancients. You will soon learn it. It says that when evil rises again, five mystical warriors from the human realm, united by the human Rainbow Ranger, will step forward. You are those warriors. You are the Power Rangers." Udonna explained.

"Ah, nice!" Chip exclaimed.

"Look, excuse me, but there must be some mistake. How are we going to defeat your evil? Our high school hasn't even won a football game in, like, six years."

"Well, you've only been playing for two," I pointed out.

"These are your magic wands. Never go anywhere without them." she said, passing them out. Then she was left holding two wands, a blue mermaid tail, and a rainbow colored gem. Madison and I were the only ones who didn't have a wand.

"One of you is the Rainbow Ranger, the most powerful Ranger born. The Rainbow Ranger is said to be known for her selfless qualities, wonderful singing voice, beauty-"

"It ain't me then," I said. Everyone looked at me.

"Beauty, duh. I think I have the other qualities, at least I hope, but Maddie is way prettier than me. I'm like Medusa or something!" I exclaimed. Xander sighed.

"Taz, both you and Maddie are equally stunning. Now, I have never heard Maddie sing, but you have a beautiful voice. Relax, okay?" he told me. I sighed.

"Fine. Please continue, Udonna." I asked. She nodded.

"Anyways, for her beauty, kind heart, love for animals, lack of belief in herself, and how her laugh. Her laugh is supposed to bring a smile to any kind face, and graces her features. Now, to know which one of these fine young ladies is the Rainbow Ranger, we need to hear them sing," Udonna finished.

"I'm gonna lose," both Maddie and I said. I looked at her in disbelief.

"You? I'm horrible compared to you. ME? Yeah right." We both said at the same time.

"Enough. How about Madison goes first, then Taz, okay?" Nick said. I shrugged. Maddie got a microphone and Vida sat at the turn tables Udonna conjoured.

"V, can you play Bring Me To Life?" Maddie asked. Vida nodded, and Madison sang the song. When she finished, I hung my head. She won.

"Your turn Tazzy," Xander told me cheerfully.

"Why try? Maddie won." I told him. He sighed.

"Please Tazzy?" He begged.

"Fine. V, can you play Before The Dawn?" I asked. She smiled.

"You got it Taz!" She played the song, and I sung to it. After I was done, Udonna smiled.

"Well, it seems the young lady here," she said, pointing at me, "gets this wand!" she finished, handing me the rainbow gem wand. I smiled at Maddie, who gave me a hug.

"You deserve it Taz," she told me. I smiled.

"Besides, Blue sounds like a whole lot less responsibility!" She laughed. I laughed too.

"The girl is right. The Rainbow Ranger leads the Power Rangers into battle, and without her, all is lost. You are the rock for the Mystic Force," Udonna told me.

"Great. I'm gonna screw this up," I muttered.

"Udonna! Udonna!" A blonde yelled, rushing in. She saw us and looked stunned, with wider eyes and an open mouth.

"Oh, hello. Nice to meet you. Uh, excuse me! Udonna," she whispered in her ear. Udonna looked worried.

"You must stay here. Do not go into the woods by yourself," she warned as she poofed herself out of the place.

"I wish I could do that! I practice and I practice and nothing!" Claire complained, snapping her fingers over and over again. Then she noticed us.

"Oh hello again. I'm Claire, sorceress-in-training here at Rootcore." she introduced herself.

"Okay, that's it. I'm out of here." Nick said, trying to walk away, but bumping into Claire.

"Oh! No, you can't go."

"No?" Nick asked, like it was a foreign concept.

"Udonna said you can't go anywhere until she returns."

"Look, we all better go," Madison said.

"Oh, this is not good! I know! I'll conjure a spell that will freeze you where you stand until Udonna comes back! Oh, corm uviach decorn!" she said. Her plan backfired. Instead of us freezing, she turned into a sheep.

"Alright, I'm out," Nick said, putting his wand on the book. The others copied him. I pretended to put it on the book, but slipped it into my sock, covered by my jeans. I smiled at Claire.

"Sorry Claire. Can I keep the wand though? It might come in handy." I asked.

"Sure Taaaaaaazz! Byyyyyyyeee!" she said.

"Bye Claire!" I told her as I left.

I ran, looking for the others until I ran into someone's back. I fell to the ground.

"Taz, move!" Xander told me, pulling me out of the way.

"Guys, we have company!"" Nick told us, motioning to a bunch of evil looking things.

"Well, we can surrender and be destroyed," Chip started.

"Or we can fight," I finished. "How did Udonna power up?"

"She took her wand out and waved it saying 'Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Xander told me. I nodded.

"Stand back," I told them. I took out my wand.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" I shouted, transforming.

"Colors of the World, Rainbow Mystic Ranger!" I finished.

"Tazzy?" Xander asked. I opened the mask on my helmet.

"Now this is gonna be fun," I smiled at him. I closed the mask and took out my staff.

"Rainbow Bind!" I screamed, waving my staff in a circular motion around some creatures. They got wrapped in a rainbow and disincarnated.

"Wow, that's sweet," I said. I looked back to see the others struggling. I rushed over to Xander and kicked some creatures off him, wacking others with my staff. He looked up at me.

"Thanks Taz," he said. I smiled at him.

"Bring your wand next time," I told him. He laughed. Udonna walked up to us.

"Well, very good. So, are you ready to accept your legacy?" she asked.

"Yeah. Bring it on!" Chip yelled.

"I'm in. I kicked some serious evil back there!" Vida said.

"This is totally un like me, but I'm sticking with my sister," Madison told her.

"Well, someone's got to look after these guys right?" Xander asked. I smiled.

"I've been in it since you told us. You're not going to shake me off now!" I laughed. We all looked at Nick.

"Nick? We need our Red Ranger," I told him.

"Me? No way, I'm out of here." he said, brushing off his jacket.

"Are you sure this is what you choose? Udonna asked. I stared at him.

"Nick you have too! Please!" I begged.

"I don't have to do anything! Look, the I believe in magic thing, it didn't work for me." he said.

"You didn't really believe," I told him.

"Don't try Rainbow Ranger. I can do nothing for him. Claire will see him out of the woods. Claire!" she yelled.

"Here I am!" Claire said. Udonna laughed.

"Oh my dear child! When will you get your spells right? See him safe passage out of the woods." she told Claire.

"Yes Udonna! Follow me!" she told Nick. He rolled his eyes and followed her.

Suddenly, a purple warrior came.

"You cannot defeat me!" he yelled. His attack hit us and we all flew in the air, crashing in the ground.

"It is the end for you." he said. I got up shakily.

"Not yet," I told him. With that, I charged.

_**I hope you guys like it! Please review!**_


	2. Broken Spell Part Two

_**Hey guys! Anyways, since I want the story to be longer than the series, every other chapter (unless the episode is two parts) is going to be like the One Direction video diaries. You can submit questions for the characters, and they will all answer them. They can be individual, but please give mostly group questions. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**_

_**I don't own Mystic Force.**_

"Tazzy, don't do this!" Xander yelled. I shook my head.

"I have to." I told him. I turned back to the purple ranger. "Bring it on Barney!" I took out my rainbow wand.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force! Colors of the World, Rainbow Mystic Ranger!" I finished, landing on my feet as the wind picked me up when I transformed.

"Wolf Attack!" he shouted. I jumped from where his attack hit and ran to the trees. Suddenly, I was eight again, playing Tree Tag with Xander.

"_I'm going to get you Topazia!" I heard eight year-old Xander yell. I laughed._

"_In your dreams Xander!" I screamed as he chased me into the tag. Right when he was about to catch me, I felt this weird tingling feeling inside of me. Magic. I thought of running quickly and zigzagging branch from branch on different trees. All of a sudden, I was doing just that. I was like a cheetah that could leap from tree to tree. I didn't even need to think about it; it just happened. I felt the rush of magic leave me as I fell from the edge of the tree branch I was on. Xander caught me._

"_Wow," we both said._

"_That was cool Tazzy," he said in that Austrailian accent of his. I blinked twice and smiled._

"_Tazzy. I like it; nobody's ever called me that before," I murmered. He smiled and hugged me._

"_Then it can be my special nickname for you, and I'll only call you Topazia when I'm mad," he grinned._

"_Then I'm going to call you… Xandy!" I smirked. He laughed._

"_Whatever you say Tazzy. Best friends forever?" he asked, sticking out his pinky and one arm outstretched. I grinned._

"_Best friends forever," I repeated, going into his arm, which wrapped around me so my back was to him, and wrapping my pinky around his._

I smiled as I thought of the memory. Now I knew about the magic. The only question I had about it was, why did I feel it back then? I shook this off and let the magic lead me threw the trees. I heard the others go "Wow" and "What the heck?" as I passed by them, the purple ranger, who I am going to call Barney, chasing me. I asked the magic to let me flip backwards onto a higher branch behind me. I ran back as Barney spun around and growled.

"Wolf Attack!" he yelled. The spell hit the branch I was on, which was above the others, causing the branch to explode and me to fall to the ground hard on my back.

"Are you okay Tazzy?" Xander asked. I nodded.

"On your feet," Barney commanded. All of us obeyed, the others groaning and holding there backs.

"Darkness has come," he said. I raised my eyebrows.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Madison said.

"I do not know you, Warrior, but if it's a battle you want, I am ready to fight," Udonna threatened.

"Hold on," Xander told her. "Let me try to reason with him." I groaned. This was not gonna end well.

"Hi. The name's Xander," he said. I rolled my eyes. Barney showed his sword in it's sheath behind the shield.

"I am Koragg, the Night Wolf. Uthe Mejor!" he yelled, pointing at ground. A weird purple figure appeared.

"Rise up from your death," Koragg finished.

"So much for reasoning," Xander concluded. Koragg kept saying a bunch of words I didn't understand. Al of a sudden, he merged with a neighing horse and became a centaur.

"Power of the Centaur!" he boomed.

"Centaur!" Chip repeated, impressed. "A real centaur! I want one!" he said. I laughed. Koragg suddenly grew taller than the trees.

"You are now just pebbles under my hooves!" he laughed. The centaur reared and everyone yelled.

"Get back! You are not ready to fight his kind! I am," Udonna told us. Knowing that I would probably still go help Udonna fight, Xander held me so I couldn't move.

"No problem here! He's all yours!" he told her as she stepped forward.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force! Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger!" she yelled, waving her yelled some other words I didn't understand and suddenly grew as tall as Koragg.

"Energy of light, fire!" she screamed as she aimed her Snow Staff at Koragg. It didn't work though.

"Darkness destroys light!" Koragg boomed. Udonna charged and Koragg reared, kicking her in the chest.

"Where have I seen you before, Wizard? You are too familiar," Udonna questioned.

"You too, Witch, but that will not stop me from destroying you!"

"What?" Udonna sked, surprised.

"Behold the Eye of the Master!" he told her. A bright red light blew Udonna back as Koragg charged. We all gasped and Xander held me tighter.

"You are defeated," he said. Udonna groaned in pain loudly and shrunk as her Snow Staff fell. She fell to the ground and powered down, weak.

"Udonna!" Madison said. We all rushed forward to her.

"I will spare all of you, so you can witness firsthand all of the terror that will unleash on your land. Remember this day, you will wish it was your last," Koragg said as he left. I powered down as we all walked to Rootcore.

"Wothout my Snow Staff, I can not fight anymore. However, I can still train you. I can teach you the ways of magic." We all smiled and nodded.

"Claire!" Udonna called.

"Commmmingg!' Claire baaaaa-d.

"Oh child. Morday thaymoom." She chanted. Suddenly, Claire turned back into a human.

"Why didn't you do that before? Do you know how warm it was in all of that wool?" she asked. We all laughed.

"If I do everything for you then how will you ever learn?" Udonna said, turning to us and handing thw others their wands.

"This time, go nowhere without them," she warned us.

"Uh huh, we already learned our lesson. But, to twll you the truth, walking around town, carrying a wand, well, it may be good for Chip," Xander said, nodding at Chip who was stabbing the air with his wand.

"Very well. Utom zoray." She said, turning our wands into cell phones.

"Sweet! I needed a new phone since Chip dropped my in the river." I exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"I hope you find these more to your generation's liking," Udonna told us. I nodded.

"Cell phones. Very cool," Vida smiled.

"They are your Mystic Morphers. They are activated by spell codes, that you will come to learn along the journey. Now, go back to the city and live your normal lives until your needed. Remember, there's evil everywhere, and you would be best served speaking to no one of what has happened" Udonna lectured.

"I can show them the way out of the woods," Claire nodded.

"No, they must find their own way. Just remember, the trees are your passage," she said.

When we were in the woods, Chip put his hand on a tree.

"How can a tree be our passage?" he asked. Suddenly, he got sucked in and spat back out.

"Wow, guys, so cool! Just stick your hand on the tree, and you're flying through roots! Just think of the tree in front of the record shop," he told us as Xander and I walked up to the tree. "No no no no no. There is no way that this," he got cut off when I pushed him into the tree with me. We landed in front of the tree near the shop.

"Okay it can," he admitted. I laughed. The others landed on him, and we walked across the street.

"Hey, did you guys just-from the tree!" Toby stammered.

"Hmmm?" Xander and I asked, shrugging and walking by him.

"Are you feeling okay?" Vida asked, walking by him.

"Come on!" Vida yelled. I was confused, but ran along anyways. We went through the tree.

"Wow, check out the uniforms. Taz' is totally decked out," Vida said. I looked at my cloaked, and instead of black it changed to the background.

"Camouflage, baby!"

"I hate pink," Vida growled.

"Look," Xander nodded in a direction. I did and my eyes widened.

"Um, I hope everyday isn't going to be like this," Madison said sheeplishly. We all got in a fighting postion and started kicking and punching at the new creatures. The creatures grabbed me from behind.

"She said we would know when to use our wands! I think this is the time!" Chip told us.

"Geesh, ya think! Power up Rangers!" I yelled. They all nodded and we took out our wands.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" we all yelled, waving our wands together.

"Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger!" Xander yelled.

"Ever-changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!" Vida called.

"Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!" Madison said.

"Fast as Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!" Chip shouted.

"Colors of the World, Rainbow Mystic Ranger!" I recited as the wind picked me up and let me fall onto my feet.

"Let's go guys!" I said.

"Mystic Force!" We all shouted, charging. I started doing flips and punches at the creatures, and everywhere I touched them, colors would wrap around them, and they burst into dust. The others got there staffs out and changed them to swors, wands, and axes.

"Magic Staff, Bow and Arrows!" I called. The staff changed into a bow and arrow. I shot it at the biggest creature, and he got wrapped in a rainbow, which wrapped around others as they got squeezed into nothing.

"Sweet!" I yelled. When we were finished, we all ran up to each other and highfived.

"Yea! That went well," Xander told us. Right after he said that, lightning flashed. I facepalmed. Way to jink us."

"Or maybe not," he told us as we got back into fighting stances.

"Muahuahua! I'm back!" Koragg bellowed.

"It's Koragg!" Xander exclaimed.

"No duh. What's shaking, Barney?" I asked.

"I am not Barney!" he yelled.

"We can take him!" Vida said. I rolled my eyes.

"You can try, but you are no match. I call on my sword from the darkness! This is your end," he told us. I pulled an exaggerated yawn.

"Yea yea yea. Hurry up already, you're boring me to death," I told him.

"Really?" Koragg asked excitedly.

"No!" I laughed. He got mad.

"You will regret that Rainbow Ranger," he told me.

"No I won't!" I retorted.

"Now you will feel the power of dark magic!" He yelled. The red stone in the shield lit up and he threw the blast at us.

"Celavi Mea Noti!"{Protect my friends!} I shouted, making a shoving movement at the others. A multi-colored shield surrounded them, keeping the blast away from them. However, it hit me and blew my backwards into a tree.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed in pain. Xander tried to rush over, but the force field confined him.

"Tazzy!" he screamed.

"Now it's time to end you," he told me, heading over with a sword.

"Can't we just talk this over?" Xander asked. I coughed up blood and Koragg held his sword up above me, getting ready to strike.

"No!" Xander screamed. I looked at Koragg from the floor and smiled weakly.

"Ready to die?" he asked me. I coughed up some more blood and looked at him.

"To die would be an amazing adventure," I smiled weakly. He looked at me and sneered, gripping his sword and swiping it down.

"Angustos! Percutite!" {Block! Strike!} I yelled weakly. I put up my hand, which got cut. However, the strike got blocked and striked at himself. I collapsed weakly, barely keeping my eyes open. Once my spell wore off, Koragg charged again.

"I hope you have some last words," he told me.

"I do!" A voice exclaimed. "Hi-ya!" A bike came in the air and the driver jumped off, kicking the shield.

"Nick!" Vida shouted. Nick landed on the air.

"Taz, take down the force field!" Nick told me. I waved my hand and it demolished.

"Guys, come on!" he said.

"Now there are six," Koragg said. Nick took off his helmet.

"Yea, I guess there are," I smiled. Koragg charged at Nick.

"This is as good as a time to ever start believing in magic," Nick said. When Koragg brought down his sword, Nick held up his hands, and a red, glowing ball was between his hands.

"I do believe in magic!" he shouted loudly. It blasted Koragg backwards, but he sadly landed near me. Koragg grabbed me by my neck and held me in the air. I started choking.

"Make one more move, and the Rainbow Ranger gets it!" he threatened. Xander's eyes widened.

"I'll be fine guys! Keep fighting!" I told them. They didn't listen. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Tabescet!" {Melt!} I yelled. I pointed at myself and melted to goo.

"Reformationem!"{Reform!} I chanted. I reformed into a human again, and Koragg roared.

"Little Witch, you will pay!" he growled. Nick rushed in front of me. Suddenly, his morpher appeared.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force! Fearsome as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger!" he screamed.

"Glad to meet your worthiness. Hidiacs, attack!" Koragg bellowed. My eyes widened. Nick charged and turned one into a soccer ball. I weakly laughed, and I felt arms wrap around me.

"Tazzy, are you alright?" he asked me. I weakly nodded.

"Never better," I told him.. Then, I fainted.

When I woke up, I saw five worried faces around me.

"Taz, you okay?" Nick asked. I smiled weakly.

"You believed." I muttered. They all laughed.

"Yea Taz, I guess I did. Mystic Force?" he asked, sticking out his hand. I grinned.

"Mystic Force!"

"Nick, now that we're a time, do you feel like helping?" Xander asked while carrying a box by Nick.

"I fight soulless mutants, I don't clean!" he exclaimed. I laughed and wacked him with a rag.

"Well, if you're gonna be one of us, you're gonna need this!" I said, throwing it at him.

"Yea, and get out of the way, bucko." Vida told him, shoving him.

"Okay. As a wise old woman asked, 'Do you believe in magic?" he asked. I laughed.

"I do, I do, I do believe in magic! I do, I do, I do believe in magic!" I chanted. Xander laughed as Nick looked at me weird.

"You, my dear, watch way too much Peter Pan!" Xander told me.

"Ya think that will work?" Vida asked.

"Well, I believe," Madison said, pulling out her morpher. The comic books all lined back up on the shelf.

"Yea! Sweep like lightning!" Chip said, using his. We all got to work and fixed the store.

"Hurry! Someone's coming!" Nick warned. Toby marched in.

"Okay, I knew something was-the store! It's clean, very clean." He said, surprised.

"Hello? I'm new in town, can somebody help me?" a girl asked. I didn't like her already. She sounded snotty, like Lily. The guys ran over, starstruck.

"I want… him!" she said, walking over to Nick.

"Hey, what's your problem Princess?" I asked. She looked at me.

"And what are you?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"I'm their friend, and you don't come in here and mess with my boys like that without going through me," I told her. I know it was extreme, but I'm protective of the boys.

"Oh really?" she asked, stepping forward.

"Really," I said, stepping forward, glaring, and crossing my arms.

"Whatever. My name's Leelee Pimvare," she said, leading Nick away, holding his hand.

"I swear I'm gonna kick her butt someday," I told them.

"Be nice Tazzy," Xander told me. I sighed.

"I'll try," I told him.

_**I hope you guys liked it. REVIEW!**_


End file.
